narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranshiro Sarutobi
Ranshiro Sarutobi (猿飛嵐白, Sarutobi Ranshiro) is a Genin-ranked Ninja living in Konohagakure, and member of the Sarutobi Clan, his father and mother unnamed. Commonly call "Shiro" by many of his peers, Ranshiro graduated the Ninja Academy at the age of 10, leaving with mastery of the basic techniques. For two years since, he has trained himself in rudimentary Taijutsu. Like most members of his clan, Ranshiro is able to finely control his Chakra which allows him quicker learning of techniques, but only slight. Appearance During his Academy days, he wore a normal black t-shirt, with white pants, and a normal grey belt. On his head, he wore a pair of goggles, which are of special importance to him. Ranshiro is of average height for his age, and is usually recognized by the fact that he is the only Sarutobi Clan member with blonde hair and blue eyes. His attire consists of a black V-Neck style shirt, and olive green pants. He wears a black belt with leg strappings, used to carry his equipment, (kunai, shuriken, etc.) with his headband tied around his waist as well. He also sports his pair of goggles around his neck, instead of his head. Personality Having a fairly laid-back personality, it's not common for Ranshiro to lose his cool, however on rare moments, he is shown to have a hot-temper when pushed. He is also very intelligent, but not anywhere near a genius level. Despite that, he learned the basic E-Rank techniques taught at the Academy in little time, and has sub-sequentially mastered D-Rank Techniques as well, with almost no time spent. Ranshiro has a very mischievous side to him as well, and is known for causing others to laugh from his jokes, puns, and pranks he pulls. This side of him has been known to get him into trouble. Particularly, this side of him often makes him butt heads with team-mate Izayoi Haruno, where his regular laid-back self makes him a calming agent for Kaya Hyuga, his third team-mate. Ranshiro made a habit of wandering around Konoha's slums since he had graduated the Ninja Academy, making him very street smart, not to mention the connections he has from knowing certain people. From this, he gained knowledge of "street fighting" that he spent two years refining to be more tactical and strategic. Background Ranshiro Sarutobi was born to currently unnamed parents, though at least one is assumed to be a Sarutobi Clan member given his name. At the age of 5, Ranshiro joined Konoha's Ninja Academy, where he studied to become a Shinobi for his village. During his time there, he wasn't very social, and stuck to his studies until he graduated at the age of 10, becoming Genin at a young age. Ranshiro is part of Team Maka, alongside Kaya Hyuga, Izayoi Haruno, and their Sensei, Maka Shimura, being the only male on the team, (something Izayoi constantly pokes fun at). Ranshiro's role on the team thus far is the "offensive support" type, utilizing techniques such as Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to surprise opponents, and shred them, as well as fending opponents off with Taijutsu. Often enough, he comes to the rescue for Kaya, whose lacking combat skills make her a natural first target. Abilities As a Genin, Ranshiro possesses mostly basic E-Rank to D-Rank techniques. However, he possesses a unique attunement to Yang Release style, with his Nature Affinity being currently unknown. Ranshiro utilizes Yang Release to a minimum, mostly using it to increase the strength, potency, and vitality of his attacks. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is Ranshiro's primary method of dealing damage, mostly using weapon-based techniques, such as Manipulated Shuriken Technique as well as the single A-Rank technique he has learned, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to oppress and injure his opponents. Taijutsu Beyond Ninjutsu, Ranshiro will also employ the use of hand-to-hand combat to fight. Due to his wanderings among the slums in Konoha, he learned to fight with a "street fighting" style, that he latered refined to be more strategically and tactically efficient. At it's core, he generally uses blocks, and heavy punches to knock down, and pommel enemies. Genjutsu Typically used to hide weapons, and explosive tags, Ranshiro's use of Genjutsu is also fairly broad, In addition to the prior mentioned, Ranshiro is also a regular user of a variety of Clone Techniques, notably the Shadow Clone Technique, and Haze Clone Technique. Nature Transformation Though his elemental affinity is unknown, Ranshiro has an attunement for Yang Release, which he uses to increase the power of his Ninjutsu, the strength of his Taijutsu, and the execution of his Genjutsu. Despite this, his Yang Release is more subconsciously activated, versus him using techniques specific to that category.